


Don't Make Me Blush

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Explicit Consent, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus accidently trips and lands himself and Sans in an uncomfortable situation.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 29





	Don't Make Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble i wrote for my friend. i didn't spend that much time on it, so it may not be the best but thanks for reading anyway!

It was late on a cold Saturday night, and Sans sat cuddling with his older brother on the couch. The movie they had put on was close to the end, and the shorter skeleton could feel Papyrus beginning to lean on him sleepily for support. He probably meant nothing by it, but it made Sans blush all the same at their intimately close proximity. When the credits began to role, he gently nudged the shoulder of the body next to him. 

“The movie is over now Paps,” He whispered softly, “Time to go to sleep.”  
Papyrus opened his eyes just a crack and nodded in response to signify that he understood the message. However, when Sans stood up, his brother did not follow. Instead he stayed right where he was and breathed in a deep sigh. 

“Come on brother, you should not keep the magnificent Sans waiting!” 

After a long moment Papyrus hazily stood up and made his way towards the smaller skeleton, but of course, being the clumsy idiot he was, tripped over a notch in the rug and quickly fell to the floor, dragging his brother down with him.

“Ah- w-wha!” Sans flushed, a deep blue ripping across his face as he felt a larger body land on top of him. 

“Heh, sorry bro,” Papyrus shrugged. He made no move to get up.

After a few awkward moments, Sans attempted to wriggle himself out from under the other, but stopped promptly when he felt something poke against his backside. He didn’t think he had ever blushed so hard in his life. Papyrus let out a soft groan.

“You’re so cute Sans,” He hummed, causing the other to flush even harder if it was possible. 

“P-payrus, I-“ he stammered, feeling himself grow hot. 

With a slender hand the tall skeleton guided his fingers downward, gently rubbing against the younger’s pubic bone. Sans let out a surprised moan in response. He could feel his magic rushing to where he needed attention the most.

“Is this okay?” Papyrus whispered huskily in his ear, causing the smaller skeleton to shutter nervously.

“I-I uh, yeah,” He could feel butterflies racing in his stomach, “It’s okay.”

With an acknowledging hum, Papyrus reached down and pulled off Sans’ trousers, letting his hands wonder under his shirt and over his ribs before removing that as well. He sat back for a moment to admire the smaller skeleton, his bones flushed ever so slightly blue with arousal, his magic formed into a dripping opening between his legs. 

“Adorable,” he smiled, pulling his own hoodie over his head. 

When all of their clothes had been discarded, Papyrus reached down with practiced fingers to trace the subtle folds of Sans’ opening. His fingers came back slick with blue and the younger skeleton let out a whimper. Carefully, he pushed one finger into him, allowing time to adjust before wriggling it around ever so slightly. When he thought it was safe, he added another, then another, Sans squirming and moaning beneath him all the while.

“P-please!” He cried, bright blue eyelights meeting orange, “I need it!” 

Papyrus nodded and stroked himself a few times before lining up with the other’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in inch by inch, Sans wincing at the stretch until he was completely sheathed. His thrusts started softly, making sure that the smaller skeleton was comfortable. Soon enough he was letting out a cacophony moans and gasps, begging Papyrus to go faster. So he did. He pulled out completely before slamming back in to the hilt, hitting that one spot that made Sans fall apart over and over and over again. Lust burned behind Papyrus’ eyes as he took in the beautiful sight below him. He never wanted to share Sans with anyone else. 

“I love you,” he panted out, leaning down to plant kisses all over the younger’s face and neck. 

“I love you too,” Sans replied breathlessly, but grinned all the same. 

It wasn’t long until they were both reaching their limit, the sounds of bones clanking together so loud the rest of Snowdin must have heard them, but neither cared enough to worry about it. 

“I’m-I’m” Sans stammered, but didn’t make it completely through his sentence before he was panting hard and gushing blue all over the carpet. 

Papyrus followed shortly behind, pulling his brother into a strong embrace as he came inside of him. They simply laid there for a moment as they regained their composure, cuddling against each other even though their bones felt incredibly hot. 

Finally Papyrus spoke, “You were amazing.”

He pat the other’s head affectionately before standing up and cradling Sans in his arms like a child. “Let’s go get you cleaned up,” and together they made their way down the hall towards the bathroom.


End file.
